


Beg For It

by F_Smutt_Fitzgerald



Category: Smosh
Genre: Best Friends, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Happy Birthday, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, boyfriend and his best friend, implied threesome, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Smutt_Fitzgerald/pseuds/F_Smutt_Fitzgerald
Summary: Sexy sex with Damien Haas, meanwhile your boyfriend Shayne is in the other room enjoying himself..."...Unbeknownst to you, Shayne planned a rather exciting birthday surprise, upon hearing from Damien that he had wanted to be more adventurous sexually. Shayne told Damien how adventurous you were, and your secret dream to have sex with him, which Damien was more than happy to help fulfill. So the stars aligned perfectly to bring you here, tied up before your boyfriend and his best friend..."*I don't know what to say y'all, 2020 got us all fucked up, my sincerest apologies to both Damien and Shayne for all the smut I've been writing about them.
Relationships: Damien Haas/You, Shayne Topp/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Beg For It

“Wake up, love.”

Warm, muscular arms embrace your waist and pull you out of your sleep, the firm chest of your boyfriend, Shayne, pressing up against your back. His scruff covered chin grazes your neck as he plants soft kisses along your cheek. 

You groan happily and turn over to face that handsome, blond-haired blue-eyed boy lying down next to you. You kiss his wet lips before resting your head back down on your pillow. You sigh, “Can I get a few more minutes?”

Shayne smiles and leans up off the bed, grabbing you by the hands and pulling you up, “C’mon, I got a surprise for you.” You looked at your phone, it was 4pm. Today was your day off from work, and as it also happens to be, it was your birthday. So after having a lovely birthday brunch with your boyfriend and playing videogames together for a good chunk of the afternoon, you decided to take a nice nap while Shayne did some work for Smosh.

Shayne pulls out a rectangular box, wrapped in your favorite color of wrapping paper and large bow on top. “Oooh, what have we here?” You raise an eye brow up at Shayne as you take the gift from him. Shayne sits down next to you, facing you with anticipation as you begin to tear open the wrapping paper. You open the box inside and find a cute, sheer blue lingerie dress set. You pull it out and admire all the risqué details. “Ahhh, I see we have a gift for you? Though I didn’t think blue was your color?” You turn to face Shayne with a sly smile.

“Hmmmmm, maybe it’s not quite a gift for me then?” Shayne hugs you and kisses your neck. You give him a confused look, and he chuckles, “C’mon then, go try it on.”

You gently grab him by the neck, looking down at him as his expression suddenly becomes more submissive out of reflex. You pull him in close, whispering in his ear, “Why don’t you beg for it?”

Shayne bites his lip and pulls away, “Not too fast there, tiger. I got some more gifts for you, but I’m gonna need you to put that on first.” He smirks a bit, “Then we’ll see who’s asking who to beg.”

You and Shayne liked playing around with bondage and role play, nothing too dramatic, but you had been expressing interest in taking it a step further. Your heart was racing, thinking about what Shayne could be planning for you tonight. So you got up and went to the bathroom to try on the sheer gown and matching underwear, pulling off all the tags to make sure the grand reveal is perfect. You step out, watching Shayne as he watches you sensually lean against the door frame. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, spellbound by your inebriating display, holding something in his hand.

“Well cowboy,” you swagger over to straddle his lap, “I’m all wrapped up, what next?”

Shayne smiles, stroking your hair with his free hand, “Still got some details to make perfect.” He holds up a leather choker with a metal ring at the center of it. He buckles it around your neck.

“Awwww, new jewelry?” You smile, pulling at the ring, “How romantic!”

Shayne snickers, laying you down on the bed, kneeling over you. “You know what’ll go nice with that necklace?” He leans in, spreading your arms out, whispering roughly into your ear, “Some bracelets…” He pulls out a fur lined wrist restraint that was tucked underneath the bed, the kind that has a cuff for each corner of the bed connected by a strap under the mattress.

“Damn boy, when the heck did you get that under the mattress?” You marvel at him as he tightens the left restraint around your left wrist.

“I’m ssssneaky…” Shayne smiles, reaching for the right wrist cuff. “Like a ssssnake.” He kisses your forehead as he tightens the cuff.

“Mmmmm,” You moan as Shayne slides off the bed to restrain your ankles to the bottom corners of the bed. “Speaking of snakes,” You suck on your lip, “When do I get to see yours, handsome?”

Shayne kisses your leg as he tightens the restraint around that ankle, “That depends on how good you are from now on.” He finishes tightening the last restraint and stands up, admiring his handiwork. “You will be good won’t you?”

“Hmmmm, that also depends… What answer will get you inside me faster?” You suck on your lower lip, pulling against your restraints. You could already feel yourself getting moist between the legs, soaking into the silky material of your new undergarment.

Shayne chuckles, climbing on top of you to give you a kiss. “That’s my girl.” He reaches into his pocket to pull out a ball gag. “This’ll help to ensure you don’t get too out of line. Open…” You obey and open your mouth wide so that Shayne can buckle it around your head.

“Happy birthday baby.” He says, kissing your neck. You lean towards him as he pulls away, swallowing in anticipation. He stands up, admiring the sight of you for a bit before yelling out, “Okay, Dames, you can come in now.”

The door creaks open slowly, Damien hesitantly sticks his head in. He makes eye contact with you, exhaling deeply at the erotic display before him. He steps in and closes the door behind him, tracing your body with his eyes. He breaks his gaze to look towards Shayne, “And you’re sure you’re both okay with this?” He looks back to you with cautious concern. 

Your initial shock starts to clear away. You and Shayne had discussed your secret fetishes on multiple occasions, you mentioned to him at some point while drunk that you’ve always wanted to be in threesome with two men, which sparked the conversation of who you would have sex with other than Shayne. You said you were curious about what sex with Damien would feel like, which you instantly felt guilty about, because he was Shayne’s best friend. Shayne didn’t seem upset about it, however. In fact he joked around with the idea, saying that if he were gay he’d want to fuck him, too. You guys hadn’t mentioned this idea for a while, so you figured Shayne wasn’t actually into the idea. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to you, Shayne planned a rather exciting birthday surprise, upon hearing from Damien that he had wanted to be more adventurous sexually. Shayne told Damien how adventurous you were, and your secret dream to have sex with him, which Damien was more than happy to help fulfill. So the stars aligned perfectly to bring you here, tied up before your boyfriend and his best friend.

You look over to Shayne, who’s leaning against the wall, biting his lip looking down at the ground, “This is actually a surprise for her, but I’m certain she’s more excited than you right now…”

“Oh…” Damien’s eyes widen, “So you didn’t know about this?” He seems unsure of himself as he looks towards you before breaking eye contact. You shake your head ‘no’. He nods, “But…” He walks over to the bed, sitting beside you, stroking at the hem of your dress. “You _are_ okay with this?” He looks into your eyes with sincerity. You smile around the ball gag and nod your head ‘yes’. Damien gulps and licks his lower lip, taking in a shaky breath.

“Whelp.” Shayne claps his hands together and grabs his keys from the side table. “I’m going to run some errands and pick us up a birthday feast for her highness, so you have until I get back to do whatever you want to her.” Shayne smiles wide as he says this, giving you a wink as he pats Damien’s back. 

Your boyfriend starts walking towards the door when Damien grabs him by the wrist and pulls him in close, “How… uh… How rough… can I be with her…?” He whispers into Shayne’s ear. You feel your heart flutter at the sound of this question.

Shayne looks at you with a mischievous smile, then thinks for a moment before responding, “No cuts, avoid bruising the face, I don’t want people to think I’m abusing her you know? Don’t break the bed, we just got it replaced after the last time…” Shayne winks at you. “And if she knocks on the wall 3 times, stop. That’s our safe code for when either of us can’t verbally say ‘stop’.” Shayne laughs to himself and pats Damien’s shoulder, “Though I’m sure you’ll be using the safe code before she will.”

Damien bites his lip, watching you intently, “Good to know.” He rubs his hand up your thigh, looking into your eyes hungrily. His hand is warm, soft yet firm, his dark eyes burn into yours as his breathing deepens and he squeezes your leg.

“Alright, I’m off. You guys have fun,” Shayne turns back to look at you before closing the door, “I love you, babe. Try not to break the poor boy while I’m gone.” Shayne closes the bedroom door behind him. With the final sound of the front door closing as he leaves the apartment, you and Damien find yourself alone in a dark, quiet room. He sits there for a while watching you as he continues to rub his hand along your leg, contemplating how to begin.

Finally he adjusts himself so that he’s kneeling over you, he lightly traces his fingers along the curve of your shoulder, slipping his hand behind your head as he leans in to give you soft kisses on your neck. His light, gentle touches make you shiver in anticipation. His breathing becomes more erratic as he presses his weight against you, steadying himself with one hand while the other pulls at your hair, biting down and sucking on your neck. You moan and writhe against the tall brunet, biting down on the gag in your mouth. 

Damien props himself up above you, panting slightly. He pulls out the ball gag from your mouth, “Just, before we continue…” He breathes out to calm himself down. “I need verbal confirmation that you’re okay with this?” He looks into your eyes, his own containing an unexpected soberness that differed greatly from Shayne’s inability to control himself once he’s found himself on top of you.

You’re caught off guard by his seriousness, but you’re able to collect your thoughts enough to tease him a little. “And what, may I ask, are you asking of me to be okay with?” You raise up a playful brow, “You gotta be more specific.”

Damien scoffs, feigning annoyance. He places a hand around your neck and leans in close to your ear, his voice deep and demanding, “I need to know if you’re okay with me fucking you.”

The roughness in his voice makes you writhe slightly against him, breathless as you respond, “Yes, I want you to fuck me Damien.”

He tightens his grip around your neck, breathing a satisfied breath into your ear “So you _want_ me to fuck you, eh? Then you should have just said so instead of being a little smart ass…” He pulls you in and gives you a sloppy kiss on the lips, his tongue pushing its way into your mouth to glide against yours. You pull against the restraints, longing to be closer to him, to hold him. He pulls at the choker around your neck, “Let’s take this off so I can have full access to your neck…” He unbuckles the choker and sets it to the side.

Damien kisses you again before replacing the ball gag in your mouth, leaning up to take off his shirt. He was an unshaven man, dark hair covered his chest and trailed down to below his belly button. You loved how Shayne looked with his well-built, muscle toned body, but Damien had more of a softer, ‘daddy’ type bod that you also found fairly sexy. You were desperate to feel his naked body against yours.

Damien chuckled to himself as you writhed against him, staring at his bare torso. “God damn…” He lays down beside you, rubbing your chest, slipping his hand under the bra to squeeze your warm flesh. “Look at you…” He whispers hoarsely against your neck, twisting at your nipple. “Getting all hot and heavy over another man.” Damien grinds against you, his erection pushing against your thigh. “Is Shayne not enough to satisfy you? He has to recruit me to get you off on your birthday?” His hand makes its way lower, trailing over your stomach, tickling you and making you shiver. His voice is dripping with lust, he lets out a sultry southern drawl as he slips his hand inside the fabric of your panties. “Ohhh, look how wet you are for me…” His fingers slide between the lips of your cunt, you moan into the ball gag, swallowing the excess salivation building up in your mouth. He rubs your clit, nibbling at your neck, “Fuck… If I knew how much of a slut you were, I would have swept you up before Shayne had the chance… I’d’ve had you in bed for days at a time, you wouldn’t be able to walk I’d fuck you so hard…” You buck your hips against his hand as he inserts his middle and index fingers inside of you. He leans up, pinning your waist down with his free arm as he continues to finger fuck you. “I bet I could make you scream with just these two fingers…” He increases his speed, slipping his fingers deep in and out, bending his finger inward to hit your G spot.

You clench and pull at the bed sheets, raising your hips up as much as you could underneath Damien’s weight. You moan against the ball gag, “If you want me to scream, remove the gag.” Though the sentence came out incoherent and garbled.

Damien laughs, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite understand you with that gag in your mouth, here, let me help…” He pulls the gag out so you can speak, his other hand steadily rubbing at your clit.

You take a deep breath, “Uncuff me and I’ll show you how well I could make you scream…”

“Is that so?” Damien presses his mouth against yours, inserting three fingers inside you. He bites your lip as he pulls away. “I think for my own safety I’ll keep you tied up for right now. Shayne warned me to keep you restrained.” Damien lowers himself to kiss your chest, leaving the gag hanging around your neck, “I’ll leave you ungagged though, I want to hear you moan my name…” He pulls your bra to the side and sucks at your nipple.

“Ohhhh fuck Damien…” You moan and lean your head back.

“Yep, just like that.” He smiles and leans over to your other nipple and starts to swirl his tongue around it. He removes his fingers from your cunt and begins to stroke your body, squeezing your sides, grinding against you. He stands up and pulls out a small swiss army knife from his pocket. Your eyes widen in a sudden panic. “Shhhh, shhh, it’s okay, I’m just using this to remove some of these barriers.” He tears open the sheer dress with his hands, your heart races at the threat of danger, but you let Damien continue because you trusted him not to hurt you in any way you didn’t want. He flips out the knife, “I promise I won’t cut you.” He slips the blade under the center piece of the bra, the cold, dull edge softly grazing your skin. Damien jerks the blade up and cuts open the bra so that the cups fall to both sides of your chest, your breasts exposed to the cold air. “Don’t worry about the lingerie, I purchased the set myself for the purpose of tearing open.” He traces the dull edge of the blade down your stomach. He pulls at the panties and cuts the fabric open so he could tear the rest of it off of you. 

He closes the blade and tosses it to the side along with the torn up undergarments. He kneels down between your legs, kissing your stomach, grabbing at your thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs. “As hot as you were in that outfit…” He kisses along your hip bone, “You look even better with nothing on.” He inserts his fingers inside you, causing you to whine in desperation. He pulls his fingers out, sucking at them, making intense eye contact with you as he does so. “Mmmmm… You taste almost as good as you look…” He leans down and sucks at your clit, pulling your lips apart with his fingers as he glides his tongue up and down your slick. You mutter out a series of expletives, pulling tight at the straps connected to your wrist cuffs. Your core tenses up as Damien continues to finger you and suck at your clit. Your juices mix with his saliva and drips down his scruffy chin. He sloppily weaves his tongue around your button in different combinations, watching you intensely with those dark brown eyes to gauge your responses.

You quickly found yourself close to the edge, moaning out Damien’s name, your center flexing tight as you find yourself writhing uncontrollably. Damien pins your hips down, pushing your thighs open as he aggressively sucks and licks at your cunt as you ride out your orgasm. “Fuck, fuck. God fucking dammit… Damien I need you to fuck me…” You cry out with tears in your eyes. Panting heavily, your convulsing slows to a stop, your body becoming limp from the intense pleasure. 

Damien props himself up, looking smug as he wipes off his chin. “Mmmm, gonna need you to beg some more if you really want me to fuck you, sweetheart.”

You bite down on your lip, watching as Damien slides off the bed. He stands up, tugging at the waistband of his pants, waiting patiently for you to beg. You smile and writhe a bit against the restraints, “Fuck, Damien, I need you inside me, thrusting your massive, god-like cock into my unworthy vagina.”

Damien tuts, shaking his head, “Not quite what I was looking for, some more sincerity please.” He strokes impatiently at the bulge in his pants.

“You want sincerity, handsome? Uncuff me and we’ll hear what sincere begging sounds like. Now get over here and fuck me, Damien Haas.” He smiles, giving in and removing his pants, pulling his underwear along with them, his erect cock springing forth from under the material. He massages his length, relishing in the sight of you admiring his impressive size and girth. “Damn Damien… I always knew you had a huge cock but damn… That’s just unfair.”

Damien blushes a bit and smiles, kneeling between your spread out legs, releasing the restraints around both your ankles, “You having second thoughts? If it’s too much for you, say so now… Though…” He fingers your wet pussy, “Judging by how drenched you are I think you’ll be able to handle it.” You moan and press yourself against his hand before he pulls away. He spits onto his hand and rubs the moisture onto his dick to lubricate it slightly before aiming it at your entrance and sliding in the tip. 

“Oh fuck,” You moan out, clenching against the small amount of length inside you. 

Damien bites his lip and stares into your eyes, leaning over you as he presses himself deeper inside of you. “Fuuuuuuck…” He closes his eyes as he pushes himself all the way in, overwhelmed with pleasure. He takes a moment to catch his breath, relishing in the feeling. He collects himself and grabs your neck firmly, pulling himself out slightly then roughly thrusting against you. He props his elbow above your head, squeezing your neck as he increases his speed, thrusting deeper inside of you, his cock jabbing at the back of your cunt. The sensation is overpowering yet thrilling, Damien’s body grinding against yours, his chest hair rubbing against your chest. He tightened his grip around your neck, to the point where you were gasping for air. He paused with his dick mostly out of your vagina. “Beg for it, you bitch.” He groaned deeply into your ear. “Beg for my cock.”

Black spots appeared in the center of your vision, which was blurring with the tears in your eyes. You choked out, “Oh Damien… Fuck you’re incredible… Oh my god I need your cock so badly. I need all of you Damien, please…” 

You cried out as Damien thrust himself back inside you. “That’s more like it, you cock hungry slut.” Damien released your neck for a moment to slap you across the face. 

The sting of the slap hurt, but created this intense primal sense of desire inside of you. “Ohhhh… Fuck me harder…” The pain of being pinned down and abused just built up the euphoric adrenaline already rushing through your body, like riding a very exciting yet painful rollercoaster.

Damien slapped you again then returned his hand to your throat, resting his forehead against yours, looking deep into your eyes, grabbing your right leg with his other hand and stretching it up so he can angle himself to thrust against your G spot. His body slapping against you with each wild thrust, your juices dripping out of you, the tightness on your throat leaving you panting hoarsely against Damien’s mouth as he leans in to kiss you. 

Damien releases your throat and reaches behind your head to pull on your hair, biting down on the side of your neck, thrusting faster. The biting evolved into sucking, then into breathless grunting into your ear, saliva trailing from the purple bruise on your neck to Damien’s soft lips. “God you… You feel so fucking good.” Damien moaned, trembling as he let go of your hair, his hand reaching down to firmly squeeze your breast. He leaned back, pinning your other leg up so that you were spread eagle, sliding himself slowly inside your entrance, you could fully feel the ridges of his cock inside you. He let go of your right leg, squeezing and slapping your tits. His hair stuck to his forehead and sweat glistened all over his body. His muscles flexed underneath his soft form, making him look even more ‘bear’-like and manly. You wanted so badly to mount him and make him a moaning mess.

“Oh, Damien… I want to be on top of you… I want to ride you like a fucking bronco…” You moan against his scruff covered neck. “Please let me fuck you…”

Damien leaned back and gazed at you, breathless, contemplating whether or not to remove your restraints. He kissed you on the lips and rubbed his hands up your body, “Well, I’ve never been one to turn down that kind of offer…” He stroked his hands along your arms, leaning back up and pulling himself out of you. “Only if you promise to be a good girl?” He grabbed at your wrists and waited for you to respond.

“Mmmm, I promise to be the best girl. You’re the one in control, daddy.” You give him a sly wink.

Damien gulps and nuzzles his nose against your neck, undoing one of your wrist cuffs, “Damn right I’m your daddy…” He undid your other cuff so that both your hands were free and lifted one hand towards his face to kiss at the slight friction burns. Your other hand strokes the side of his chin as you slide towards him to sit on his lap. You push him down by his shoulders onto the foot of the bed, Damien watching you intently as he lifts you up by the ass to aim his cock back into you. You reach down to guide him in between the lips of your cunt, slowly lowering yourself onto him. Once Damien is fully inside you, you place your hands on his hair covered chest, digging your nails into him, rocking back and forth, feeling his warm length as it slides deep in and out of you. Damien is mesmerized by your movements, pulling you up and down with his hands firmly grasping your butt cheeks. “God damn… You’re amazing…”

Damien moves his hands up to hold your waist steady so he can lean in and suck on your nipples, squeezing and playing with your breast, twisting at the nipple he didn’t currently have his mouth around. The nerves in your chest tingle euphorically, you moan out breathlessly, “Oh fuck… Fuck Damien…” You grab his hair and push him into you to encourage his actions. 

He pulls you down and hugs you tight, his head against your neck and holding you still as he wildly thrusts himself into you. The tip of his cock punches at the back walls of your cunt, you could feel yourself teetering over the edge, each thrust shooting sparks throughout your body. You dragged your nails down his back, moaning into Damien’s hair. It was rare for you to cum without clitoral stimulation, so you were pleasantly surprised to feel that familiar tightening of your abdominal muscles as time seemed to slow to a stop. “Oh, oh Damien…” You whine fervently into his ear. “Oh god… I’m… I’m gonna cum…”

“Fuck yeah baby…” He grunted into your neck, his movements becoming erratic as he approached his own orgasm, “Cum on me baby… Cum on daddy’s dick…”

Your body convulsed, fireworks erupted from within you as your cunt gushed and clenched and unclenched tight around Damien’s pulsing cock. Damien held you against him as your body writhed at the pleasure of your second orgasm. The excitement drove Damien over the edge as well, driving in one last deep thrust as hot cum spilled out of him. Both of you were panting into each other’s shoulders, your sweaty bodies sliding together as Damien rode out the last few aftershocks of his climax. Warm ejaculation dripped from your entrance, pooling around the base of Damien’s cock.

You pinned down the now exhausted Damien, kissing him passionately. Damien weakly stroked the sides of your body, allowing your tongue entrance into his mouth. You reached back to grab Damien’s hands, spreading them out to both bottom corners of the bed. You reached to one corner and strapped a cuff around his right wrist. Damien eyed you, confused but not making an effort to stop you, “Lil’ miss…” He was still struggling to catch his breath, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Shhhhh…” You grabbed him by the neck and squeezing slightly as you silenced him with a kiss, then turned to strap in his other wrist. “Just let it happen sweetie.” You turned yourself around to straddle his left leg so you could cuff his ankle.

Damien admired your ass as you did this, sighing to himself, “That’s not now this is supposed to go… But god dammit I’m too weak to stop you right now.” You strapped in his other ankle, baring your backside to him. “It’s a hell of a view though… Stay like that for a few minutes and I’ll be ready to go again.”

You lift yourself off the bed, “How ‘bout _you_ stay like this for a few minutes. Fret not Damien, I’ll get you ready to go again…” You stroked your hand along his body, pulling his face towards you to give him a quick kiss before releasing. You turn to grab a thin robe from a hook on the wall, throwing it on and putting the choker in your pocket before making your way to the door. “Don’t worry love, I’ll be right back.”

“I miss you already.” Damien smiled, panting and laying there limp, red scratches covering his torso. You laugh and walk out the door.

*****

Meanwhile…

Shayne’s heart raced as he sat in the driver’s seat of his car, feeling a complicated mix of jealousy and arousal at having just left you, his girlfriend, tied up for his best friend to have his way with. The idea came to him when Damien revealed to Shayne how pent up he had been sexually, and how he just wanted to have some wild kinky sex before going back on the dating market, that way his sexual frustration wouldn’t cloud his judgement while meeting new people.

Shayne didn’t feel threatened in regards to the idea of Damien stealing you away from him. He knew that you loved him and would never go behind his back and cheat on him or anything like that. Damien was also a loyal friend, and assured Shayne he wasn’t interested in you romantically what-so-ever. 

Still, the slightest amount of paranoia crept into Shayne’s mind, he was only human after all. He figured the worst that could happen would be that you would prefer Damien’s dick to his, and that he wouldn’t be able to satisfy you sexually after this. 

But despite all these thoughts, Shayne found himself turned on, knowing that you were being fucked by his best friend right now. The way you looked, wearing that lingerie, tied up, horny as hell. The shock on your face when Damien came in, the confusion turning to excitement in your expression as Shayne left the room. Shayne palmed his emerging erection before snapping himself out of his trance. He turned on the engine and drove to your favorite restaurant to pick up dinner for the three of you. 

The entire time to and from the restaurant, Shayne would feel sudden bursts of arousal at the thought of what Damien could be doing to you right now. He rushed home after picking up the food, deciding to pass on the rest of his errands for fear of an erection emerging in public.

Shayne stood outside the apartment door for a bit before entering, anxious to find what was going on inside. Finally, he opened up the door, as quiet as he could so as not to alert you and Damien. Shayne tries to ignore the grunts and moans coming from the bedroom as he sets the food down on the kitchen counter. Shayne hears the sounds of the bed frame creaking, laughing to himself, remembering when the previous bed frame broke underneath the two of you during your anniversary night. Shayne grabbed a beer from the fridge and made his way over to the couch, popping open the bottle and plopping down, taking a long drink of his beverage. The faintest familiar sound of skin slapping against skin entered Shayne’s brain and his cock twitched instinctively.

Shayne’s heart raced hearing your voice, “Oh, Damien… I want to be on top of you… I want to ride you like a fucking bronco…”

Shayne laughed, taking another sip, “Be careful, Damien old boy, it’s a trap…”

Damien’s voice was rough and barely audible, but Shayne could still make out, “Only if you promise to be a good girl?”

Shayne smiled, “That poor boy.” Despite his comment, Shayne desperately wanted to be the one in his position right now. To be dominated by you, to be pinned down and abused by his kinky-as-fuck girlfriend. 

“You’re the one in control, daddy.” Shayne could hear the deceit in your voice, laughing to himself as he thought, _You lying bitch…_ Shayne downed the rest of his drink, burping at its completion, setting the empty bottle down on the coffee table. 

The squeaky bed sounds return and Damien moans out, “God damn… You’re amazing…” _Damn right she’s amazing…_ At this point Shayne feels his pants becoming tight, his erection straining at the prolonged sense of arousal. He leans his head back on the couch, stroking his hands over his chest, down to his stomach, then to his crotch, gripping himself tight, moaning at the pain driven ecstasy. He thought of you, bouncing on top of Damien, thinking back to all the times you had Shayne pinned down. 

Your moans through the wall drove Shayne crazy, he squeezed himself a little harder and cried out your name. He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, biting down on his lip as he started to stroke himself. Shayne didn’t feel jealous in this moment, he felt proud that you were his, that you could bring this much pleasure to people, that he gets to feel that pleasure all the time, that he could this one time give that gift to his best friend.

Your high pitched whines bled through the walls, “Oh god… I’m… I’m gonna cum…”

Shayne pumped his cock more aggressively, digging his nails into his thigh, “Cum baby girl…” Shayne panted desperately, laying down on the couch, hiking up his shirt, raising his hips up as he jerked, “Cum on his dick you fucking… ah-“ He started choking himself with his free hand, imagining you on top of him as he squeezed his throat tighter, leaning his head back as he felt himself rapidly approach climax. He choked out your name, moaning it over and over as he bucked his hips, cum shooting out onto his pants before he could aim his cock towards his bare stomach to take most of the splatter. His dick twitched painfully as he milked out the last few drops.

He released himself, stroking his stomach, which was slick from his own cum, biting his lip, satisfied and relaxed. Shayne heard the faint sound of Damien saying, “Lil’ miss… What do you think you’re doing?”

Shayne laughed, “You fool, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders…” His dick twinged with sudden re-arousal. “Jeez, that was fast lil’ guy.” He started to lazily massage his balls, sighing contentedly, taking his time to enjoy himself.

“Don’t worry love, I’ll be right back.” Your voice was muffled, but sounded close to the door. You walk through the door to find the glorious sight of Shayne, laying on the couch, disheveled and covered in his own cum.

Shayne admired your appearance, bathrobe on but not tied together, doing nothing to hide your bare chest, covered in hickies. “Hey babe.” Shayne smiled.

You smile naughtily and lean against the door frame, crossing your arms. “Hey yourself. Did you actually go out to do errands or were you here the whole time listening to us?”

Shayne smiled, his hand still on his testicles. “I did go out and grab dinner.” He motioned his head towards the food on the kitchen counter. “I came back around the time you got Dames to uncuff you, figured I shouldn’t interrupt.”

You start to strut towards Shayne, “What a gentleman.” Shayne sits up straight and allows you to straddle his lap, intoxicated with lust as you wipe some of his cum from his stomach and lick your fingers clean. “Mmmm, tastes like you enjoyed the show…” You wrap your arms around him and give him a long, sloppy kiss. You lower one hand and stroke Shayne’s re-emerging erection. “Damn baby… Looks like you want an encore…”

Shayne smiles into another kiss, “What can I say, you’re hot as fuck.”

You pull the choker out of your pocket and buckle it around Shayne’s neck. “I love the necklace you got me, but I think it’ll look better on you love…” Shayne sucks on his lip as you pull him by the ring in for another kiss. You stand up and relish in the sight of the man before you. You pull him up by the ring on the collar, “C’mon, rude to keep our guest waiting.” Shayne stands up obediently, throwing off his shirt as he follows you to the bedroom, closing the door behind you. Shayne laughs to himself, _This is going to be a long night._


End file.
